Showtime
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: When the 'Wicked' Witch decides to go to a popular musical with her captive and Fiyero, what trouble can happen? A lot, especially if it involves sparkles. Just after No Good Deed.
1. Oz Forbid

so lets break the news first, then continue on. I GOT TO SEE WICKED AS A SUPRISE IN SASKATOON AND IT WAS SO AMAZING. MY SISTER M'DITH AND I GOT SOME REALLY, REALLY GOOD SEATS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE AND A GOOD DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE STAGE, THE TIME DRAGON CLOCK WAS AMAZING AND THIS STORY IS TOTALLY AU. WE MOUTHED ALONG TO THE SONGS, AND CRIED IN DEFYING GRAVITY, THE MELTING THING, FOR GOOD, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE AND IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL. okay, thats over now. so this is totally mine. to an extent, so please read the disclaimer

**disclamer; Sure, I have seen WICKED (tm) and I freaking loved it. But no matter how much I want to capture the cannon's and steal the dresses from Oz, I don't own Wicked. I own Ozoogle. and the plotline. Also, If i owned cats then i would be taking the place of Bomba and M'dith my sister would be Demeter. any Pontiac might be whateverherface...y'know the one that is mated w/ Plato [garrr] and has to leave Misto? that one. so to sum it up, i dont own cats nor wicked. deal. **

* * *

><p>Elphaba stalked around in her room rather upset, nervously eating a piece of bacon. She kept pacing back and forth, with a phone pressed to her ear, three tickets to the hit musical Cats in her hand. Thinking the musical was about animal rights and politics; she had bought the tickets without ozoogleing it, and then realized that the website told her that no animals or Animals were allowed. How stupid of her to ignore that until she had bought the tickets on her computer.<p>

"Can I return one ticket please?" She asked, praying for the best. Stalking around in her room in Kiamo Ko with a phone pressed against her ear with some mechanical voice telling her to hold. Life officially sucked.

"Sorry, but you are the sixth hundredth person in line right now. Please hold."

"BARGH!" Elphaba yelled and slammed down the phone. Three tickets to the musical Cats, and one of them wasn't going to be used. Unless she felt like taking that little farm brat, and to speak of the devil the little farm girl showed up.

"Yes, Miss?" Dorothy said trembling on one knee. Elphaba wasn't in her usual state, she had taken off the magic that made her seem ugly, and she had washed her hair so she wasn't as messy.

"In the name of Fifi, get up you little girl and scrub up. And stop calling me 'miss', call me Elphaba. We are going to a musical called Cats, and you are going to behave yourself, do you hear?" Fae said as she sat down on her bed with a hairbrush and her hat. But what she hated most was that she had to tell the little farm brat what her name was. This could only get worse.

"Yes, Elphaba." And Dorothy scurried off to her closet. Personally, Elphaba didn't like treating the girl so harshly, bit if she didn't then she would think that she was just a big old softie. That was not acceptable at all, so off to the closet Dorothy went. Once the little girl was gone, Elphaba took out a pen and wrote Fiyero a letter, stating that if he didn't scurry over she would personally feed Chistery some laxatives and send him his way.

_Yero, _

_I am writing this to let you know that the plans are set for you to come tonight so that we can start for the musical in Munchkinland. Too bad Nessa isn't alive because of that little farm brat who decided to show up and squish her with the house. I still suspect the Wizard is behind it. _

_Sadly, I can't bring Chistery to the performance, because I bought the tickets before I realized that we aren't allowed animals or Animals into the performance. Tried to phone the corrupt people but the tickets are non-refundable. So it seems that little Dorothy gets to go. I think this performance will be great, not only because of animal rights, but because it is in Munchkinland and I haven't gotten to go there in a while. Plus no one knows we are going._

_This is the time I am reserving to get ready for you to come so I have to go._

_Fae._

Finishing the letter, Elphaba called for Dorothy and Chistery, but Chistery was going to be getting the letter to Fiyero. Dorothy was going to be instructed to stay in her room all night, and she would be getting a break because once Fiyero got there she wouldn't be allowed out of her room. The less she knew about their relationship the fewer problems there would be created.

Like my line break? You love my line break. In fact, this is the part when something happens.

"Boq, can you do up the back of my dress please?" G(the 'uh' is silent)linda asked as the tin hands carefully tightened the corset backing of her official business dress. The blue sparkles were all over the place, and so she officially sparkled as a human being. Placing the crown on her head and grabbing her suitcase, the happy pair started on their way to a hotel in Munchkinland where she would be seeing Cats. Unlike some people, she had Ozoogle'd it and found out that it was a musical that was so magical that everyone had to see it. So she bought two tickets, one for her and the other for Boq who was staying with her for a while. Ever since the farm girl had been captured, Brr, Fiyero and Boq had started to think about ways to save her but to see loved ones. This had turned out that they all went their separate ways and communicated through letters sent by little birds.

"Do you know who we are sitting beside?" Boq asked, because the last time he went to a musical he ended up sitting beside a crazy piranha lady and she had quite the collection of dead fish skin around her neck. That was the last time he would go to a musical if he didn't know who he was sitting beside.

"well, you get the seat next to the Wizard and Morrible, and I get to sit next to a Fae Tiggular. I wonder who that is. Do you know?" she asked Boq. Sure he was heartless and didn't really feel any emotion, he laughed.

"Glinda, how dimwitted are you? Fae was Fiyero's pet name for Elphaba and if I remember correctly, Fiyero's last name was Tiggular."

"That doesn't mean that it is her. She might not even know that it is coming to Munchkinland. I am friends with her on Ozbook but her name there is Fae-Rose Thropp. Personally, I think that it is a clever way to disguise your name and person without giving it away. And she chose Rose to remember Nessa by." Boq sighed and did what you called in modern days a 'face palm'.

Soon the bubble that they were riding in had stopped and they had made it to the hotel that they were staying at until the show the next night, and no matter how hard Boq convinced Glinda that Elphaba was sitting beside them, the more she wouldn't listen.

This is another line break. Maybe it is Morrible in disguise, or maybe Fifi in disguise. You never know.

Horrible Morrible was in the kitchens at the palace baking some of her Oz famous cookies, the ones that look just like the insignia on all of the Gale Force's uniforms, or on all of the little squares of fabric strung up around the town so that they could hang wanted posters from it. Everyone was supposed to be looking for the Wicked Witch and she was supposed to be looking for Dr. Dillamond so that she could kill him and get it over with. Once the Wizard finished with the last sighting of the day, he would be retiring to the living quarters of them both, as they were getting along.

Taking the cookies up to the rooms, she remembered how in her pocket were two tickets to the musical Cats, one that she knew nothing about but the Wizard knew everything about. There were plenty of things the wizard didn't know, but if you asked him to he would tell you a small profile about each and every Cat in the musical.

These tickets were supposed to be a surprise for him after catching the witch, but seeing as the performance was the next night, and the Wicked witch hadn't been caught yet, she had no choice but to take him with no real reason. Instead of telling him about it though, she was going to say that he had to go and do some business in Munchkinland, and that no one would know that it was him. In fact, she was willing to go as far as to say that he was her son.

"Yo, Diggs! Get up here." She announced as she laid the cookies down on the table. Taking one to snack on she went down and checked how soon he would be coming upstairs to eat her cookies for her. Morrible couldn't eat very many cookies, as she wouldn't fit into her dresses as well as she should, so he would eat them. He had plenty of room in his trench coat to gain weight, and dress shirts weren't that expensive.

"I'm coming Chary." He said as the Wizard in all his glory stumbled up the stairs. It wasn't like he was as graceful as a swan or anything, in fact he was indeed well preserved because he had eaten enough chicken and Chicken to keep himself alive for a while longer. Or so he thought…

Once safely situated in his evening chair, Morrible told him that early tomorrow they would be waking up so that they could go and see how the people in Munchkinland were doing now that the Wicked Witch of the East was dead. She lied so well that he wasn't able to tell if she was lying or not. All he knew was that he was quite excited for tomorrow.

Last line break, I promise all of you.

The tapping of rocks hitting the West tower of Kiamo Ko annoyed Dorothy to quite the extent, but yet it happened to mean that Fiyero was there. Being the good little girl she was, the farm girl ran down the stairs to the door and opened it to find the scarecrow. He was throwing pebbles at Miss Elphaba's room's window as if she would notice, and she didn't as she was off cleaning herself.

"hello there scarecrow. I missed you!" Dorothy cried as she gave Fiyero a hug. Then she turned back into the castle to tell the nearest Monkey that they needed to go upstairs and tell Miss Elphaba that the Scarecrow had less than a minute, she had come down the stairs and had flung herself at the Scarecrow. She kept whispering into his ear and he would smile and do the same. Feeling as if she was intruding something, Dorothy ran upstairs and stayed in her room the rest of the night fearing for her mental state of mind.

"she's gone now Yero. It's okay." Elphaba said with a kiss and a hug from him.

"I'm so happy I can see you again without worrying about getting killed. I missed you so insanely much that I felt like I would rather melt than have to spend another hour." She fixed her dressing gown and took him upstairs to her room, because there weren't any other rooms for Fiyero to stay in other than hers, and given the state of him, Elphaba thought that it would be okay if he stayed in her room. It wasn't like he'd try something silly.

Taking off the dressing gown, she crawled into bed next to Yero, because Elphaba had always been fond of sleeping in her knickers. Grabbing the blankets she pulled herself closer to Fiyero.

"You know what? I think that the Tattoo on the underside of your arm is new. And the heart of stars on your side." Elphaba turned a shade darker than the usual. "What does that one say?" Yero tapped the inside of her left arm.

"It says Defying Gravity, and I got someone to do it after I left Nessa's and got her to walk. Then I got the heart from the same person, after Nessa died and you and I had our moment. It's a heart of course, but made of smaller hearts and stars, stars for Nessa and hearts for you."

"you know what? I still love you no matter what. In fact, I think that it is rather becoming of you. So tomorrow we are going to Cats? Oh Fae, you are never going to believe who is sitting beside us. Not in a million years. No, I won't tell you who yet. But I can give you a hint, I put your name under Fae Tiggular and they should know that last name very well."

"It's totally going to be Boq. Or Morrible." Both of them shuddered at the thought. No one would kill her though because she was smart enough not to get caught. Plus she would have her Grimmerie with her and so no one would pull something funny. Plus the wizard would probably not be there, and if she had people behind her then it was all good.

The next morning the happy couple woke up and ate some bacon and got the little girl together, and started for the musical.


	2. At the Show

hello there! another update in my mini pet. i have thought about writing itsy bitsy little fanfictions to keep me from writing a ton of oneshots (though no one would mind, would they?) so this is totally {almost} all AU because if I am correct, there is no way to get to Oz [i should know] and there is no way that Idina would play Bombalurina. no way in the world. she would most likely play Jemima. duh. but the sisters thing totally worked in my deeply shallow and incredibly bland mind. so enjoy this while you can, as i plan for maybe one more chapter, maybe unless i can stretch it out like a disney movie.

**you want a disclaimer, now do ya? well, i hate to break it to you, but if i was God and you were a random peasent i would totally feed you to Fluffy. Harry Potter fans know who Fluffy is. but here it is, fine you win. I don't own WICKED nor do i own CATS or the pretty dress-i wont go there. also, if you feel so obliged, please review. pretty please?**

* * *

><p>Just minutes before the show, Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth were doing the final touches on their makeup, before putting on their wigs. Kristin had to be out first, as she was Demeter for this production of Cats ™ but Idina had a while before going out onto the stage. She was Bombalurina. The two girls were close friends, and so they both trained for the sister roles, and they all did very well.<p>

"I can't wait. This is my first time preforming in Oz!" One of the other people said loudly, and that caused for most people to erupt in giggles. Idina and Kristin had been to Oz before and performed in the musical Wicked, but since it wasn't due to come by for a few years, so instead of training and training for their parts, the lead roles, if they already knew them.

"Good luck. Keep your tail on straight!" Idina joked as Kristin ran out to go and start the show. Little did they know what had happened before the show, when everybody was getting into their respective seats.

DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL MINDED. YES.

The ticket scanner made the familiar little beep and Morrible led the Wizard to the show. Sitting in their seats, they were the first ones there because they didn't want to risk being late. It was still a surprise for the Wizard, so one could only guess what pandemonium would erupt after the overture started.

Glinda found herself dragged out of bed by Boq, her blonde curls a mess and her nightgown was falling over her one shoulder. The sparkle of her skin had lessened because of sleeping in a new bed, so the bed looked like the unholy offspring of Edward Cullen.

"Look, the show starts at two and you woke up at ten. You won't have enough time to do your hair and makeup if you don't get your sparkly but out of bed and dressed!" Boq threatened, and Glinda bolted up off of the floor and demanded for her hair brush.

Meanwhile, Elphaba had Fiyero and Dorothy on her broom, and it was quite packed on there. No one wanted Fiyero to fall off, though Dorothy called him scarecrow the entire time. To both Elphaba and Yero found it quite annoying, but no one had the sense to push her off the broom. Once they got to Munchkinland, the little farm brat was asleep.

"Yero, I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can. I believe you can." Fiyero gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go and wait for you at the door." Elphaba was trembling with fear. Quickly, she pushed the little girl off the broom to wake her up.

"We're there! It's so bright and beautiful." Dorothy said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, I know. That was my house over there." Elphaba pointed out a grand house not too far away. "now come on, Fi-the scarecrow is waiting for us." Together, the Wicked Witch and the little victim walked to the doors of the Maguire Theatre.

"So that was really your house? What happened?" Dorothy asked, in all her curiosity.

"You killed my sister, and I earned the title 'Wicked'."

"Oh." The rest of the walk was silent as they approached Fiyero. Elphaba dug through her pockets to find the tickets, when she had tucked them into the Grimmerie in her satchel on her side.

"Golly gee, Elphaba, and you said I was incredibly stupid and deeply shallow." Fiyero said when she realized it was in her book. This made Dorothy giggle.

"If you could remember correctly, you said you were incredibly stupid and deeply shallow. I just told you that you were sort of stupid and shallow. Now, here are the tickets, so let's go get them scanned and take our seats.

Once in the line, Elphaba got quite the number of evil glares, but sooner than later, the Wicked Witch, victim, and the scarecrow were all seated. Two seats over from Elphaba's seat though, sat Madame Morrible and the Wizard, though no one actually knew that he was the wizard apart from Fiyero and Elphaba. Dorothy just sat there, studying the stage set up, with the heaps of garbage and the tire.

this is my fail of a line break. Aren't you excited for the show?

"I can't wait until I get to meet this Fae Tiggular at the show!" Glinda screeched as she got her ticket scanned. The lady with the scanner looked at her funny, and Glinda explained.

"You see, my friend Boq here thinks that it's Elphie, but everyone knows that her Ozbook name is Faerose Thropp so it can't be her. I think that it's someone else completely." Behind her, Boq was talking with the boy who sold programs about how prices in oil had gone up.

Soon they were going to their seats, row N seats 1 and 2. Glinda didn't see much, as Boq had covered her eyes. But that didn't stop Elphaba from noticing who was sitting beside her. Elphaba was sure that if she started screeching and yodelling then attention would be drawn to her. The show was starting in twenty minutes anyways, so they had time to catch up somehow.

"Hello there Fae Tiggular!" Glinda said after Boq had seated her in the chair next to Elphaba, but he hadn't uncovered her eyes. Fiyero looked at Elphie with a suggestive glance, and she had returned it, and Dorothy was still being the good little girl she was raised to be, and stayed out of the other people's business. If they wanted her to know who was who and such, then they would have told her.

"Hi Boq, I haven't seen you in a while." Fiyero said casually and Dorothy glanced sideways at the scarecrow and noticed the tin man.

"Tin man!" she cried merrily, her happy little voice overshadowed by all the gossip about how the Wicked Witch was supposedly in the building and how she was planning on letting a mysterious ticking noise go throughout the place until the final notes in the musical had ended. Most of these rumours were quite out there, some of them going as far as to say that she was on a date with someone and they had got all the seats in the front row to masquerade them.

"Hello there Dorothy. Would you like to come and sit next to Miss Glinda here so that I can sit by Scarecrow? We haven't seen each other in a while." The little girl agreed, and once Boq stopped covering Glinda's eyes, all of the eyes in the entire auditorium, plus most of the Cats, were looking at Glinda and Elphaba.

"OHMIOZ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY HERE ELPHIE! AND TO THINK THAT YOU HATED ME! Did I just say that out loud?" Glinda said, clutching onto her friend for some support.

"Yes you did. I missed you too Glin. For the sake of the rest of the day, let's be friends and then we can go back to whatever we were doing before. Sound good?" Glinda nodded.

"But you know what you need? You can't honestly be wearing that dress yet again. Good thing I brought those extra dresses and makeup. I used some magic to shrink them and put them in my –never mind about that. Let's go to the bathroom." Fiyero shared a glance with Boq. Morrible and the Wizard were still in a deep conversation about how they had to catch the witch in order for everything to be all good.

In the bathroom, things were going against the likes of Elphaba. Glinda had pulled a navy blue and black dress out of her, you know what? You don't need to know where she pulled it out of. Since the dress was beautiful and not pink, Elphaba put that on with little complaint, but when Glinda pulled out the Mascara wand, the first wand she ever knew how to use properly as it was rumoured, and the blue eye shadow, things got a little rough.

To end this marvelous makeover, the inner Galinda came out and broke Elphie's ponytail that she used to keep her braid. During the days of Shiz, she used to keep a collection of snapped ponytails that had been broken in order to keep Elphaba from redoing her braid. A quick brushing was all that they had time for though, because there was no insane way that they would be able to get Elphaba out of her boots if they decided to do something with the hair.

"not on the name of Chistery would I wear those shoes. I am quite happy with my boots of mine, plus if I end up wearing this home then I won't have any boots and I will have lost most of my money handout from the Wizard, paying me for producing such a good story. Now give them back!" let's just say, the boots were shrunk and put in that place I am not going to tell you. Elphaba went barefoot, but no one would notice because the dress was so long.

Back in the auditorium, Boq and Fiyero were having a very good conversation about what they thought the girls were doing in the bathroom.

"Glinda's probably got her into a dress with minimal makeup, but the shoes will take a while. Why doesn't she choose hair over shoes, like really? The shoes are a lost cause." Fiyero pointed out, crossing his arms at the end. Dorothy was sitting in on this conversation, and the two knew that she was going to listen anyways, because to put it plainly, no one really knew who the cod fish and the clown were over yonder.

"I'm pretty sure I have to agree to that, but remember back at Shiz? Galinda never got Elphaba into shoes, but the big purple dresses and stuff. In fact, back in Shiz we all did things quite different then we do them now." Boq said, with a pointed glare at Fiyero. Dorothy was busy studying the stage, thinking about what this place called Shiz was, and who Galinda was. Surely this Galinda was Glinda's sister.

"Was that supposed to be a dig at me? No, I haven't done anything stupider than normal lately. Meanwhile, you somehow are still nursing that college crush, are you? I don't see you with Nessa anymore."

"SHE'S DEAD YOU BIMBO!" Boq yelled, and that also caught the attention of most people. Soon the two girls were back, sitting in their seats, Glinda fussing over how Elphie wasn't wearing shoes and the whole shebang.

"I missed you Yero." Elphaba said, burying her hands in the folds of her dress. Grabbing at the excessive material, she waited for Fiyero to respond.

"I like the dress on you Fae, its quite beautiful and just the right color. But I do like the other one more, maybe because-"

"No innuendo or outendo at this musical, understood?" Boq tried to stop Fiyero from finishing his sentence.

Those twenty minutes passed so quickly, and soon the show as beginning. The cast of the musical that wasn't forced onto the stage at first was backstage, passing notes. They had made a scrapbook of notes from all of their performances, some about cheese and others about what kind of fish the cats would eat. This one was about how they were preforming in Oz.

_Did you see that one lady in the crowd? The one with the green skin. She reminds me of a love interest of mine in one of the musicals I played._ Norbert Leo Butz wrote.

_She reminds me of a character too. How strange, but I am pretty sure that the scarecrow sitting next to her was the person that you played, and that tin man reminds me of who Christopher Fitzgerald played in Wicked when we came here last time. _Idina wrote, just before Norbert had to go on. He got to see the note before going on and singing his parts as The Rum Tum Tugger, and when you talked to him about his part, he would make sure that you remembered the 'The' in front of the rest of the name.

_It is kind of strange. You do realize that there is someone that looks like that little farm brat, and then there is that person that looks like the person that Kristin played. So strange, huh. I can almost swear that I see who Carole Shelley played as well. That Morrible chick. _Christopher wrote before the two had to go on. Christopher didn't get to be Munkustrap like he wanted to, so he got to be Alonzo. Sooner or later, all of the cats except Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella were on the stage.

_I'm kind of excited to be here right now. I mean, I've been to Oz before and I played the Wizard, but I never thought that I would get to play a good guy, _Joel Grey wrote. Carole looked at him funny, though he thought that it was her makeup that made her look so.

_If it wasn't for the fact that I am the only one behind the curtain right now, I would leave you all on your lonesome. But remember, I am only half a bad guy, which is an improvement as in Wicked I got to go to jail because of Kristin. So sod off._

* * *

><p><strong>that was funny, was it? did you hate it to pieces and think that i should mail you my pen so that you can break it? review and tell me. i miss those days when i would get a review. those were the good 'ole days. now i have to scrounge for them. REVIEW! {readers, that's all I ask of you}<strong>


	3. Dun Dun Daa!

SO GUESS WHAT! i finally got the brain to finish the story short...it was just making me go BARGH! so its kinda stupider and there is so much innuendo and outuendo and stuff that its great. mmmm popcorn...did i mention that I started writing this fic a week ago roughly? thats right, today is Sunday and last Sunday I got to go and see WICKED THE MUSICAL! tonight is the last night of it though, so I'll be partially sad...oh well, I promised my sisters that when i get old i would take them to see it on West End in London! enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The rest of the musical was great, and most of the people there started singing along in the first song. Elphie and Glinda were whispering to each other the entire time like the friends they are, and the Wizard was probably the most excited person in the entire theatre. He had told Morrible how he wanted to see Cats so badly but couldn't find the time, plus someone would notice if he bought the tickets and then decided to go. Most people just thought that Morrible had somehow gotten a date, or she was taking her brother.<p>

So with this, the Wizard was thanking her over and over, singing along and just being an altogether nuisance. Since this was so annoying, Morrible leant more towards Dorothy, freaking out the young girl. Then, the little farm brat was freaking out that this clown fish was leaning towards her, so she leant more towards Glinda. Glinda remained unaffected, as she was leaning on Elphaba. Fiyero was also leaning on Elphaba, but no one minded.

Boq had it worse though. He had been blessed with the seat next to Fiyero, who was being totally fluffy towards Elphaba, so that side of him was dead to the world. Then the seat to the left of him happened to be next to some delightful person, if you could call them that.

To begin, it looked like Michael Jackson and a Walmartion had a child and this was the offspring. It was most surely repulsive, and to believe it was a munchkin was quite hard. What had the people he had grown up with come to? Now they all looked like bowling balls. The person wore a sticker name tag that said; hello, my name is Bob.

Delightful.

When intermission came, Fiyero, Glinda, Elphaba and Boq stood outside of the bathroom, because they just had to stretch their legs. Glinda was blabbering about something totally irrelevant to everyone else's conversation though, as the others were talking about how amazing the first act was.

"You know, I like that Rum Tum Tugger person." Fiyero said merrily, and Elphaba rolled her eyes. Dorothy, as I might need to mention, was off in the bathroom, and then she would be going back to the seats to study Old Deuteronomy and the backdrop once again.

"Oh Fifi, we all know that during the Shiz years you were just like him. Then you found Elphie."

"Thank you for sounding so optimistic Glinda. For the record, I really do hate this dress."

"We still love you, and that dress does look fabulous on you. If I tried to wear it I would never be able to pull it off." Elphaba leant her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"We? How many poor Glindas and Galindas are stuck inside your corrupt mind?" Boq asked, and you could see the poor tin man shivering out of fear. No one blamed him, as they were doing the same thing.

"Well, there is one Galinda, and then me, but I wasn't just rely on them, but you two men to help me. Surely you think the dress is stunning Fifi?" As innocent as the blonde sounded, everyone knew that she knew what she was doing.

"I do like the dress Fae, I really do, but personally I like you best when-"Elphaba stuffed a tissue in his mouth, and everyone mentally thanked her if they were in the vicinity.

"Thank you for making him shut up." Boq said, as his ears were still somewhat innocent.

The performance continued, and Dorothy had been left there as a product of Elphaba and Fiyero being forgetful, and Fiyero smuggling her a bottle of her favourite alcoholic substance. Glinda and Boq got together and floated back to the Emerald city, after giving Elphie back her dress and boots.

Elphaba still kept the dress, as a memory of the musical, and hoped for the best for that little farm brat. At least she brought Fiyero, Boq, Glinda and herself closer together. And let's just say that the Wizard and Morrible are getting along even better than before.

"So you are that Dorothy character. Cool. You see, when I was here last time, I played the Wicked Witch and you 'melted' me." Idina told Dorothy as they got onto the magic tour bus.

"Yeah, I guess I am. There is no place like home, though, so please take me to Kansas."

"Can do, but I'm afraid the magic tour bus won't let you take Dodo." Kristin laughed.

THE END HAS FINALLY COME!


End file.
